The Dragon's Lair (mission)
Primary To procede through the Dragon's Lair mission you must talk to Glint at the end of a series of six distinct areas, so called "facets", one for each class. Each of these facets have their own distinct disadvantage. At the end of each you have to defeat a boss to open a portal to the next facet. Note that every facet boss has one Elite Skill that can be captured, so make sure to bring two Signets of Capture on this mission. The mission takes some time to do, but it is not very difficult and can be done easily with henchmen. Facet of Light Monk / Constant health degeneration (-3) Boss skills: *Shield of Regeneration *Signet of Devotion *Guardian *Word of Healing Facet of Nature Ranger / 30% movement slowing Boss skills: *Concussion Shot *Hunter's Shot *Melandru's Resilience *Pin Down Facet of Chaos Mesmer / Enchantments stripped periodically, many Mobs have Hex Breaker Boss skills: *Diversion *Ether Feast *Mantra of Recall Facet of Darkness Necromancer / Constant energy degeneration (-1), Everything has Death Nova enchantment Boss skills: *Blood Renewal *Grenth's Balance *Parasitic Bond *Unholy Feast Facet of Elements Elementalist / Elemental damage does not affect monsters Boss skills: *Lightning Surge *Crystal Wave *Aftershock *Shock Facet of Strength Warrior / Periodic knock-downs. Balanced Stance is very useful here. Boss skills: *Power Attack *Healing Signet *Gladiator's Defense Bonus After you meet Glint, do not go through the portal. Instead, pick up a dragon egg. Glint will attack you. Kill her to complete the bonus. Be warned, she is Level 31 and very difficult. However, should you fail, do not worry; she will resurrect you and send you to Droknar's Forge anyway. Helpful Tips: *Right when you start the battle, Glint will cast a hex that causes exhaustion every time a skill is used. Anyone who can should bring any hex removal like Shatter Hex or Smite Hex. Because this is an AOE hex, your entire party will be hit. Also try to stand apart from each other if possible. *Bring Throw Dirt or Dust Trap for the Ranger or Blinding Flash for the Elementalist *Glint's attacks can be dodged like arrows *There should be a Warrior that is a very good tank. *A protection Monk is useful for limiting Glint's huge attack damage. *Everyone should bring a Resurrection Signet Added: *When Glint is half health she casts a spell that gives her 7regen and any non-physical dmg will result in heals (including weapons with elemental mods.) The trick here is to have casters stop doing dmg (unless regen type hexes) and make sure all fighters are using non elemental weapons. When the effect fades beware, if you get hit with Crystal Skin or something like it you must then re-wield your elemental weapon otherwise you take 100+ dmg with each hit you deal. Another strategy for defeating Glint is to keep her from attacking, by distracting her with the eggs. Glint will only attack the egg-bearer if he/she is still carrying it. But if the egg is dropped, Glint will attack the entire party: *There are two eggs in the lair. Have two members of your team take turns holding an egg. *The two egg holders should be far apart, so that Glint has to run back and forth. *When Glint gets near to you, drop your egg! *Everytime an egg is picked up or dropped, a message is broadcast to the group. If you are an egg holder, you should pick your egg up right after you see a message that the other egg holder has dropped his egg. Bosses and Skills The following bosses can be encountered during the Dragon's Lair mission: *Facet of Chaos (Mesmer): Mantra of Recall *Facet of Darkness (Necromancer): Grenth's Balance *Facet of Elements (Elementalist): Lightning Surge *Facet of Light (Monk): Shield of Regeneration *Facet of Nature (Ranger): Melandru's Resilience *Facet of Strength (Warrior): Gladiator's Defense Category:Missions